


coup de foudre

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barista Seo Changbin, Blind Date, Cheating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minho got stood up, Minho meets Changbin at the coffee shop, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Seo Changbin are Friends, in love with my best friend's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: coup de foudrephenomenon1. an astonishing occurrence especially2. overwhelming love at first sight♡♡♡Minho and Changbin meet two times. Once when Minho got stood up by his blind date. Another time when Minho meet Seungmin's boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 13





	1. Our first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I love this concept of a fic so much !!! I hope you will enjoy reading this
> 
> Please lemme know what your thoughts are ^-^

Minho looked around the coffee shop, staring at the clock on the wall. He had been waiting for his date for at least an hour already. He got stood up. He knew going on a blind date was a bad idea. They would either be ugly, be rude and ignorant or they would never dare to show up. 

Changbin had been staring at this one costumer who had been alone for a while. It seemed like he was waiting for someone for over an hour already. Though no one ever arrived to sit with him. That's when Changbin realized the guy got stood up. 

Minho was about to leave when someone put down another drink, another iced americano. As he looked up, he stared at the barista. "You seem like you need a free drink." The small barista said as Minho stared at him. Was this supposed to be an embarrassment? He wanted to ask what it was supposed to mean, but the guy already left to take someone's order. 

When Minho got back at his appartment, Seungmin was already waiting for him. The younger one had set him up on the blind date. It was something best friends were supposed to do. "I hate you." Minho said, slumping down on the couch. He really wanted to strangle Seungmin, but he needed his best friend. Even if the younger always annoyed him. 

"I was so sure you would like him." Seungmin said, wondering why Minho looked even more mad at him. "How would I be able to like someone when I didn't see him?" The older asked, glaring at his best friend who didn't really know what to say. When he planned the blind date, the guy was positive he would be there. Then why did he change his mind? 

"I'm so sorry, hyung. I had no idea this would happen." Seungmin apologized, looking at his phone in case Minho's date had messaged him. Which he did. "Oh... He and his ex got back together." The younger one said as the older glared at his best friend once again. Of course something like that would have happened. "Again, I am really sorry." Seungmin said as Minho sighed. He didn't care about his blinde date standing him up. He only cared about the friendly barista. Something about him had caught his attention. 

♡♡♡ 

Minho wanted to head back to the coffee shop, hoping to see the barista again. But he wasn't working when he arrived. "Can I get your order?" The barista asked, trying to get the attention of the costumer in front of him. "I-I was wondering where the other barista is?" Minho asked as the other chuckled. People normally go to a coffee shop to order a drink, not to get to know a barista. "Yesterday was his last shift. He moved to Busan today." The barista explained, leaving the customer alone as someone else actually needed to order something. 

Minho let out a sigh, making his way back home. For once he found someone he was interested in. Only for him to never see the guy again. He didn't even had the name of the cute barista. Though Minho hoped to be able to see him again, because he would never forget his face.


	2. My best friend's boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY HATE WRITING ANGST 😭😭😭😭 I JUST WANT SOFTNESS
> 
> Please lemme know what you think so far 🥺

Seungmin had been really excited to introduce his new boyfriend to Minho. Of course Minho was happy for his best friend, but he was jealous. He had been on many dates already, but he never forgot the cute barista from the coffee shop. Minho couldn't understand why he was so special. And why he needed to still think about the guy after a year since seeing him.   
  
"Hyung!" Seungmin walked insde Minho's apartment once his best friend opened the door. A guy followed him inside. Minho stood still in shock. He didn't know what to believe anymore. "Changbin, this is Minho I told you about." Seungmin said, confused why his best friend was looking at his boyfriend in surprise. Did he miss something? "Oh... Haven't we met before?" "Yeah... In the coffee shop, a year ago." Minho said as Seungmin looked between them in confusion. He had no clue what was happening. "Right! The one costumer whose date stood him up." Changbin chuckled as Minho nodded while Seungmin finally understood everything.   
  
When he met Changbin, the latter mentioned he used to live here before he moved to Busan for a while. He also mentioned working in a coffee shop, but he had no idea he had met Minho there when the latter was on his blind date. "I can already tell we'll have so much fun together!" Seungmin said as Changbin chuckled while Minho felt weird inside. He slowly understood why the barista was on his mind the whole time. Call it stupid, but it was like love at first sight. Minho had feelings for his best friend's boyfriend, even though they didn't really know each other.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Changbin eventually had to head back home to his roommate, leaving the two best friends alone. Seungmin wanted to know what Minho thought of Changbin after meeting him. It was important to him that his best friend and boyfriend got along. "I can't believe you never told me Changbin gave you a free coffee because you got stood up that day." Seungmin chuckled as Minho rolled his eyes. He would never forget how embarrassed he was when it happened. Even though he found out today that Changbin didn't want to embarrass him. "I was mad at you for setting me up on a date." Minho said, walking inside the kitchen to clean the cups. "It's as if faith wanted me to find Changbin." Seungmin chuckled as Minho nodded. If it truly was faith, Minho wouldn't like Changbin the way he did now.   
  
"The day after the date, I went back to the coffee shop because I wanted to ask the barista, Changbin, about the day before." Minho explained, heading back towards the couch as Seungmin once again followed. "But he wasn't there anymore." "That's when he moved to Busan, right?" Seungmin asked as Minho nodded, letting out a sigh. He knew that if Changbin never moved away, he would have been able to introduce him as his boyfriend to Seungmin. But of course faith wanted it differently. It wanted to punish Minho for not acting sooner. This is why he wasn't allowed to catch feelings for someone without him knowing there were.   
  
"Then it's a good thing I found him then. Now you can be friends." Seungmin smiled. He didn't have to worry about them not getting along anymore. "This means you like Changbin right?" Seungmin asked as Minho nodded, feeling bad already for his best friend. Of course he liked Changbin, only not in the way Seungmin wanted Minho to like him. And maybe one day, Minho had to tell Seungmin the truth. But not right now, not when the younger was so happy.


	3. Where we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update today :0 
> 
> Thank you for enjoying this fic so much so far ^-^

Minho walked inside the coffee shop, the one he met Changbin for the first time. Changbin was there, talking with one of the baristas. Though he wasn't working there anymore. Minho ordered his iced americano, hoping the other wouldn't see him but it was too late. Changbin was already waving Minho to come over.  
  
"Is this your go-to coffee shop now?" Changbin chuckled as Minho took a seat in front of him as the barista left them alone. "The coffees are better than the ones at the other shop I used to go to." Minho explained, looking around the shop.

He didn't want anyone to think they were on a date. Even though it would be something Minho wanted. But he couldn't because of Seungmin. "Isn't it great I've ended up dating your best friend?" Changbin chuckled as Minho looked back at him. He nodded even though he wasn't really happy with that.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Minho asked as Changbin tilted his head in confusion. The older seemed to not want him around, although Seungmin reassured him things would be fine. "I wasn't planning to stay in Busan for long, I only needed to babysit on my nieces." Changbin explained as Minho's heart softened. Just the thought of seeing Changbin with little kids made him giddy inside.

"For a year?" "Yes! My sister needed to go to Japan for work for a year. She couldn't bring her two daughters with her so she asked me to take care of them." Changbin explained some more as Minho smiled. Of course the younger would drop everything for a year to take care of family.  
  
"So what about you? Do you have any siblings?" Changbin asked, realizing they were finally getting along. Minho only needed to be able to open up. "I'm an only child." The older said, once again looking around the coffee shop.

He felt awkward around Changbin. Because right now, it really felt like they were on their first date together getting to know each other. "I'm sure Seungmin is your brother in a way. He enjoys talking about you a lot." Changbin said as Minho smiled.  
  
He did feel like he was an older brother to Seungmin, more than he was his best friend. Though Minho didn't actually mind being an only child. His parents cared a lot about him, so he didn't have to share them with anyone. Of course he missed teasing someone, so luckily he was able to tease Seungmin a lot. If only Seungmin didn't tease him back.  
  
"Oh... I should go. I need to get ready for my date with Seungmin." Changbin chuckled, getting up from his seat as he waved goodbye to his ex-coworkers before leaving. Minho sighed, finishing his coffee before he left as well. The first time he met Changbin, he thought the younger wanted to get to know him too. But he guessed he was wrong. Changbin already was with Seungmin, he already had feelings for Minho's best friend.  
  
So Minho knew he needed to move on from Changbin. But before he could do that, he needed to tell Seungmin the truth. He wanted someone there for him when he was going through the process.


	4. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad to read you're enjoying this fic ^-^ I'm not so good at angst ;-; I just want the fluff and happy ending
> 
> Thank you for reading ^-^

Seungmin visited Minho after his date, wanting to talk to his best friend about how perfect Changbin was. Though Minho wasn't listening at all. "Is everything okay, hyung?" Seungmin asked as he waved his hand in front of Minho's eyes. The older looked at his friend and sighed.

"When I met Changbin at the coffee shop, something in me wanted to get to know him. Meeting him now as your boyfriend, made me realize why." Minho explained as Seungmin looked at his best friend in confusion. Seungmin knew this wasn't a conversation to laugh about, he could hear it in Minho's voice.   
  
"It's really stupid and I never believed in stuff like this. But I like your boyfriend." Minho explained, hoping Seungmin would understand his feelings. He never did it on purpose. "I see... Are you going to be fine? Knowing I'm dating the guy you have feelings for?" Seungmin asked as Minho chuckled and nodded. He knew the younger would understand. "I'll move on." The older said as the other one smiled. He hoped things will be fine eventually.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho was making his way back to his apartment when he walked into Changbin. Great. It's as if faith hates him and doesn't want him to move on. "Hyung, it's so great to walk into you." Changbin smiled as Minho nodded, standing still in his tracks. He didn't know what the younger wanted. He wasn't really interested in small talk.

"Were you just heading back home?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, looking around him. No one was here to see them together, which was a good thing. He didn't want any rumours about him and Changbin. "Great! Let me go with you." The younger one said as the older sighed, entering inside the apartment's building as the other one followed.   
  
"I just got back from Seungmin's place. But his parents were coming over, so I had to go." Changbin explained as he followed Minho inside the apartment. He didn't really understand why Seungmin didn't want him to meet his parents. The younger already met Changbin's parents, even video called his sister.

"Do you know why he doesn't want me to meet them?" Changbin asked, sitting down on the couch as Minho sighed. Seungmin should have told his boyfriend. "They don't know he likes guys." Minho explained as Changbin nodded. It made sense to him. "I'll pretend you didn't tell me until he's ready to tell me." Changbin smiled as Minho sat down next to him. He could have given the younger something to drink, but he was too lazy for that. He had a long and hard day at work.   
  
"How about you? I mean, I know you're into guys. But do your parents know?" Changbin explained as Minho looked at the younger, glaring at him. Why would he ask so many personal questions? "They found out before I even realized I was gay." Minho explained as Changbin let out a chuckle.

The older had a hard time not to stare at the younger. Even though his questions were personal, he enjoyed being around him. "Same here actually, but then with my sister." Changbin chuckled as Minho shook his head and smiled. "How do you know I like guys anyway?" Minho asked as Changbin seemed flustered.   
  
He wasn't supposed to let Minho know he knew about his feelings. Seungmin only told him because he didn't want to keep important information away from his boyfriend. "I know you like me..." Changbin said as now Minho seemed flustered. How was he supposed to react now? The younger wasn't supposed to know. "And I really like you too."


	5. What's the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see how much you enjoy the angst in this fic ;-; I'm trying so hard to write it
> 
> I hope you had a great weekend!! I did because Changbin finally posted something on Instagram after three weeks 😭

Minho didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? That they should date behind Seungmin's back? This wasn't fair to Seungmin. He found out his best friend like his boyfriend. He definitely couldn't know his boyfriend also has the same feelings for his best friend. "Why would you say that?!" Minho asked as Changbin let out a sigh. Things were a mess right now.

"It just slipped..." Changbin defended himself, looking at Minho who was already staring back at him. "You can't choose who you fall in love with. Just like you, it was love at first sight. When I met Seungmin, I liked him too, but only after a few dates." Changbin explained, scooting a bit closer.   
  
His eyes flickered from Minho's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. Minho didn't move at all, sucking in his breath when he saw Changbin lean in. The younger tilted his head and before he could press their lips together, the older pushed him away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Minho looked away from Changbin, feeling his heartbeat. They almost kissed. Minho almost kissed his best friend's boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-I should go." Changbin said, getting up from the couch as he rushed out of Minho's apartment. This wasn't going to end well.   
  


♡♡♡

  
After Seungmin's parents left his apartment, he made his way towards Minho's apartment. He needed someone to talk to after dealing with his parents. Only he didn't know what was waiting for him. "Hyung, my parents are making it so hard to tell them the truth. All they talk about is my cousin marrying his girlfriend, hoping I would find a girl." Seungmin explained in one breath once Minho opened the door to let him inside.

Changbin clearly hadn't told him yet. Which was probably best. He should know what happened through his best friend. "Okay good, you haven't told them about Changbin yet." Minho said as Seungmin looked at his best friend in confusion. Of course it was a good thing at this moment, but he didn't understand why the older thought that too.   
  
"There's something you need to know." Minho sighed, letting Seungmin sit down in case he would faint once he heard the news. "Changbin was here after he visited you. We talked and well... He told me he likes me and wanted to kiss me." The older one said as the younger looked in front of him in confusion.

What the fuck happened when he was gone? "What do you mean he wanted to kiss you? Hyung, he only saw you once before I met him." Seungmin let out a chuckling, thinking Minho was just joking around. Until he realized Minho would never joke about something so serious.   
  
"He wanted to kiss me, but I pushed him away." Minho explained as he looked at Seungmin getting up from his couch. "How could you do this to me, hyung! I thought I was your best friend and you could push your feelings aside?" Seungmin yelled, taking his best friend by surprise. Wasn't he clear in his explanation?

"I didn't do anything! You told him about my feelings, so he told me he felt the same." The older one explained, trying to be clear enough. Minho never lied to Seungmin before so why would he now?   
  
"Stop lying to save your own ass. Changbin wouldn't do something like that. But you... Of course you would this." Seungmin was clearly mad, only at the wrong person. Changbin almost kissed Minho, not the other way around. Changbin was the one who is in a relationship, not Minho. 

"Wait, wait... You think I tried kissing Changbin? I might have feelings for him before you even met him, but doesn't mean I want to take him from you." The older said, wanting the younger to understand the situation. But Seungmin had too much on his mind, he needed time alone. Away from Minho.


	6. A cheater or a liar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feel like time moves fast? It's already Tuesday ;-;

Minho made sure to give Seungmin enough time to think about everything, before visiting. He hoped Changbin would have told him the truth. And although he didn't want to be a bad best friend, he hoped they would have broken up by now. Changbin hadn't even tried to reach out to Minho, which was obviously for the better.   
  
But when Seungmin let Minho inside, the older saw Changbin for the first time since the incident. "Look hyung... I'm not mad at you anymore. But I just need you to know that you shouldn't lie to me like that." Seungmin said, confusing Minho who looked at Changbin for an answer. It seemed like Changbin lied to Seungmin, instead of telling him the truth. Of course he would. "Tell Seungmin the truth." Minho said, staring at Changbin who sighed. He couldn't do that. "   
  
"I already told him what happened. How I visited you after spending time with Seung. How you tried to kiss me." Changbin lied, looking at Seungmin who smiled and nodded. Minho couldn't believe what was going on. How could Seungmin believe his boyfriend of three months while thinking his best friend for years was lying to him?   
  
"Excuse me, what? Were you even there when it happened? You mentioned to me you knew how I thought about you, saying you felt the same way. Then you tried to kiss me until I pushed you away." Minho explained, looking at Seungmin as he wanted his best friend to believe him.   
  
Changbin knew exactly what he was doing by lying. He wanted to save his relationship. He didn't want to be seen as a cheater, instead he wanted Minho to be seen as a liar. "That's not what happened, hyung. I'm flattered you like me, but I'm happy with Seungmin." Changbin said, pleading with Minho to play along. He made a stupid mistake, something Seungmin could never know about.   
  
"Hyung, you really need to get some help. This unhealthy crush of yours on my boyfriend is worrying me." Seungmin said as Minho looked at his best friend in surprise. Of course it was a bad thing to have feelings for the boyfriend of your best friend. But this wasn't an unhealthy crush as Minho wanted to move on from Changbin. No matter how hard it would be.   
  
"Fine, blame it all on me then! But I'll prove it to you that this boyfriend of yours isn't who he says he is." Minho said, looking at Changbin. He could see the sorrow in his eyes, but Minho honestly didn't care. Changbin needed to know that what he did was wrong. He shouldn't be lying to his boyfriend, he shouldn't be lying to Seungmin to keep his relationship.   
  
Minho eventually left, not wanting to be in the same room as Changbin anymore. The worst thing of all was that his feelings for him was as strong as before. "Are you okay, Seung?" Changbin asked as Seungmin nodded and smiled. "He'll realize eventually he needs help." The younger one said as the older rolled his eyes. He knew he messed up by lying, but Seungmin couldn't know the truth. Changbin didn't want to be the kind of person who cheats on his boyfriend with the best friend.


	7. Can't live this way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I almost finished this fic. Thank you so much for reading 🥺
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts, I love reading them ^-^
> 
> ALSO Did any of you bought somethin from skzoo??? I bought two plushies but I'm so annoyed 😭 The audacity of having a shipping cost higher than the price of one plush 😤

Changbin couldn't handle the lie anymore. He always had been someone who would be honest. He didn't want to lie to Seungmin. "Seung, I need to tell you something." Changbin said as Seungmin nodded, noticing it was important. It could be about anything, but he had a feeling it was about Minho. "I'm sorry... I lied to you." The older one said, placing his hand on top of his boyfriend's. He was afraid the younger would yell at him.   
  
"What's this about?" Seungmin asked, scared it really had to do something with Minho. "I did tell Minho I like him..." Changbin said as he looked at Seungmin, trying to read his thoughts. There was confusion, but there was anger. "Of course... Minho wouldn't lie to me. He never lied to me, he would always be honest." The younger one said, looking down at their hands as he removed his from under the older's.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Seungmin." "So... Was it love at first sight too?" Seungmin asked, looking up at Changbin who nodded. The anger in the younger's eyes had been replaced by sadness. "I should have told you. But I thought I would be able to move on from him, until you told me he liked me." Changbin asked as he realized what was happening. They were about to break up. That was obvious to anyone who didn't know what the conversation was about. Luckily they were alone.   
  
"You were a great boyfriend, but it just doesn't feel right. I hope you understand." Changbin said as he got up from the couch. Seungmin didn't say anything as Changbin took it as a sign to leave. Maybe it was better that way.   
  


♡♡♡

  
"Hey? I thought you would be coming over?" Minho asked as he walked inside Seungmin's apartment. Though when he saw his best friend staring in front of him, not moving at all, Minho knew something was wrong. "What happened?" The older asked, carefully making his way towards the younger. "Changbin told me the truth about what happened. I should have believed you, but I was too stupid to realize you woukd never lie to me." Seungmin explained, his voice sounded broken but he didn't want to cry.   
  
He didn't think Changbin was worth the tears. They were only dating for three months, they didn't have anything special. "Oh... You broke up with him then?" Minho asked, taking a seat next to Seungmin who nodded. It had to happen. "If he comes back or if he tries to get with me, I'll make sure he stays away." Minho said as Seungmin eventually looked at the older and shook his head. "You like him, hyung. And he clearly likes you." The younger one explained as he smiled at the older. Minho didn't understand what was happening. Why would he want to date his best friend's ex?   
  
"Are you sure, Seung?" Minho asked as Seungmin chuckled. Of course he was sad his relationship ended, but he didn't want to ruin his best friend's happiness. Even if it meant things would be awkward at first. "I'm not even sure if he would come back..." Minho said, wondering if he would see Changbin again. "I'm sure he will." Seungmin rolled his eyes. Changbin would never disappear in thin air. He had found his way back to Minho once, he would find his way back again.


	8. Finding you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's quite a late update •-• I really wanted to finish this fic today so here it is!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for enduring all the angst 😭
> 
> I wanted to let you know I'm planning on posting a Valentine's fic ^-^ So please look forward to that 🥺

When Changbin hadn't showed up at Minho's apartment the week after his break up with Seungmin, Minho decided to look for him instead. He was scared the younger had left, back to Busan. And if he did, Minho would go there to look for him.   
  
Minho walked inside the coffee shop, deciding to ask one of the baristas if any of then knew where Changbin was. Luckily, one of them told Minho Changbin had gone back to Busan to spend time with his sister. Unfortunately Minho had no address to go to for a while, until another barista started her shift.   
  
While Minho waited, he thought back about the first time he had met Changbin. The coffee shop had a special place in his heart, the younger did as well. Soon the girl arrived and immediately made her way towards Minho after her co-worker told her what was going on. "I don't know exactly where Changbin would be. But I do have the address where one of his friends live." She explained, writing down the address on Minho's phone. He thanked her, making his way back home. He had to pack his suitcase and find a place to stay, before he could travel to Busan. But all of it was worth it.   
  


♡♡♡

  
Minho looked at the apartment in front of him. He hadn't really thought everything through. Whoever Changbin's friend was, would probably not even believe him he knew Changbin. He just hoped he didn't travel to Busan for nothing.   
  
When Minho knocked on the door, hoping the friend was home. Eventually the door opened as someone looked at the stranger in front of him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked as Minho nodded. "I'm looking for Changbin? Someone gave me this address." Minho explained as the guy looked at him in confusion, letting the stranger inside. "Changbin doesn't live here." "Oh yeah, I know. The girl who gave me the address told me a friend of Changbin lives her." Minho explained, taking a seat on the couch.   
  
"Oh... Well, I'm Jeongin." Jeongin smiled as Minho chuckled, wanting to explain Changbin's friend who he was. He didn't really have to once he told the guy his name. "Yes, Changbin hyung told me about you. He thought you didn't want to see him again after what happened between him and your best friend." Jeongin explained as Minho nodded, letting out a sigh. He knew that was the case, but Seungmin didn't believe him when he explained it to him.   
  
"Do you know perhaps where he is?" Minho asked as Jeongin nodded and smiled. "You actually came here at the right time. Changbin should be here soon." The younger one said as the older smiled. His search for Changbin would finally be over. "Great! I honestly thought I would lose him forever." Minho chuckled when he suddenly heard the door open. He guessed Changbin had the key.   
  
"Ah, Bin hyung! There's someone here for you." Jeongin said, pushing Changbin inside the lounge where he saw Minho for the first time after his break up with Seungmin. "Minho..." Changbin was confused. He thought Minho wouldn't want to see him anymore, because his friendship with Seungmin was more important.   
  
"What are you doing here? How did you even find me?" Changbin asked as Minho got up from his seat and smiled. He wanted to answer those questions, but there was an important thing he needed to do. The younger was frozen in place as the older moved closer, eventually bringing him closer as he pressed their lips together. Changbin was taken by surprise, though he smiled as he kissed Minho back. "I've been waiting for you to come to me, but when you didn't..." "But... What about Seungmin?" Changbin asked as Minho chuckled and smiled. "I promise, he's totally fine with us." Minho said, bringing Changbin in another kiss to reasure him.   
  
Knowing Minho wanted to be with him, aside of everything he did to him and Seungmin, made Changbin happy. He fell in love at first sight with Minho while Minho fell in love with Changbin, and that would stay.


End file.
